


A Bromance With Blurred Lines Is Definitely Still A Bromance So... Dude... Chill

by DeathsLastPrayer



Series: Dude... I've Probably Always Loved You, Which Is Weird But... Whatever [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Dick's Brithday, F/M, M/M, So he gets all of the love, birdflash bromance to romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/DeathsLastPrayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which: Dick and Wally's Bromance is acknowledged and then it gets a little out of hand on Dick's Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bromance With Blurred Lines Is Definitely Still A Bromance So... Dude... Chill

* * *

  
**_I._ **  


* * *

Somewhere between knowing each other for four years, almost dying and then saving each other for the umpteenth time, and joining Young Justice or Junior Justice or the Titans or whatever, Wally starts calling Robin “babe”. 

Okay, not “somewhere”. 

He’s pretty sure it has to do with a lot of down time, some underage drinking, spin-the-bottle, and playing gay chicken with the other sidekicks. That, and then telling them that he doesn’t care if he has to hug or kiss Rob because Rob is a total babe –for a guy always hiding his face (it was a joke then and still is –kind of). So everyone gets used to their intense bromance ( _intense_ on account that they can casually cuddle and hug and kiss and slap each other’s asses and say ‘no homo’ before dissolving in a fit of laughter). And, after that, he sort of never stops calling Robin “babe” and Robin never stops answering to it and knows who Wally’s referring to when he says it. 

And, truthfully, Rob is a “babe” for a lot of platonic, dude-admiring-dude reasons. 

See, Wally has learned a lot about the Boy Wonder since they first met. Like, Rob knows about a dozen languages, he’s computer savvy, he’s a total goof ball (seriously –the guy likes pulling pranks and telling jokes, and laughing in general), and Wally doesn’t care what anyone else says but he swears the guy is a contortionist in addition to being a freaky incredible acrobat. (Has a flexibility that gives way to a lot of sex jokes –no lie). 

But there’s more. A shit ton more. 

Like, Robin always gets them out of a jam when they’re stuck and he’s not a meta but he damn sure beats the hell out of ‘em like he is one and he’s smart and just knows all of these things. And he’ll do next to anything to successfully complete a mission (like that one time when they had to infiltrate a club and Robin had to cross-dress and he was hot, sure, but- dude…). 

But, bonus, the kid can drive –has been since he was 11 and still is now that he’s 14 but what’s driving when he can also fly an aircraft. 

He’s also Richard “Dick” Grayson, which is something Wally found out a few years ago but that kind of makes him even more awesome. And not because he’s a billionaire’s kid and has the world at his disposal with those sapphire eyes and that charming smile but _because_ he’s a billionaire’s kid _and_ **Robin** _and_ he has the world at his disposal. Honestly… the guy and Big B (whether that’s for Bats or Bruce doesn’t really matter anymore) could do whatever the hell they want but they play up their rich socialite lives and save the world when people think they’re sleeping or partying or doing whatever the hell it is that rich folks do. And Robin doesn’t act spoiled rotten (not really but he has his moments when he wants his way and he doesn’t hear “no” very often, which is being spoiled in it of itself). 

And, alright. 

He’s a really, really, good looking guy. 

Must be and has to be considering he’s a teen heart throb that outranks all of the famous Justin’s combined or any boy group when it comes to the “who’s hot in Hollywood” scene. Dick isn’t even a real celebrity, for crying out loud but he still gets celebrity attention and worship and- And Wally can’t blame them because Dick _is_ hot. 

Or, well, he has his moments. A lot of moments (like when he’s stretching and bending and smirking and being smart or a smart ass or-), well, that’s not important. 

Not at the moment. 

Because- 

Because it definitely sounds like the Wonder Boy is perfect but Wally knows that that’s not true either. And Dick knows his flaws and imperfections and embraces them and tries to rise above them and he’s awesome at that. 

Sure, he has his own dark past and his own demons to contend with but Wally, or anyone else for that matter, would never know it because he’s so… he’s so bright. 

Sunny? 

Illuminating? 

Something along those lines. 

The point is, all of that condensed and packed into one person just makes that person a “babe” on principle. 

Which makes Robin a “babe” in the most platonic, best friend, bro-admiring, way possible. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Babe! C’mere!” 

It takes Dick 30 seconds to get from the rec room to the kitchen. An eternity to a speedster. But he shows up with a raised brow and pursed lips- “You’re… cooking?” He eyes Wally who’s standing by the stove, right between Artemis and M’Gann and, from the smell of it, they’re making a stir-fry curry. 

Wally turns and grins and licks at the spatula in his hand, “Arty and M’Gann are trying to teach me how because I eat a shit ton.” 

Artemis frowns and snatches the spatula. “Kid Gluttony needs to put in his fair share of the work in the kitchen since he eats most of the food.” 

“And here I thought you guys were just turning him into the perfect wife for me.” 

Artemis snorts. 

M’Gann giggles. 

Wally grins and speeds over to Dick’s side, spoon in hand. “I’m already the perfect wife for you, babe! Taste this,” before Dick can protest, Wally has the spoon lodged between parting lips. 

Being force-fed is one of those things that would have gotten Wally punched except- except the food is delicious and it makes Dick hum appreciatively because he swears his taste buds are being slaughtered in the best way possible… 

“Told you, the perfect wife! Or husband if Arty knows what’s good for her.” 

Now Dick’s snorting because Artemis blushes and scowls and throws onion peels at KF before the two get to bickering (which is their rendition of flirting –ask anyone). 

M’Gann walks over and leans against Robin, eyes on the two, “They’re cute.” 

Dick can’t disagree so he doesn’t. 

A few months later, Wally zips into his room to tell him that he finally found the balls to ask Artemis out and she says yes. She actually says yes, to Wally’s great surprise. And they’re a thing –totally official. 

Dick thinks it’s awesome and that Wally’s a lucky guy to be able to snag someone like Artemis because she’s way out of his league. That gets him a punch to the shoulder and then they end up wrestling and then they end up laughing and panting with their backs pressed to the cool floor and their arms touching. 

Wally breathes out and smiles, “You know, you’re still my number one babe, even though I’ve got things going with Arty.” 

“Dude, duh!” Best friends for life isn’t just a saying in the superhero business. Not when life can be cut short any day but that’s just Dick’s opinion. “Same to you, ya know.” 

That makes Wally prop himself up on one arm to stare at Dick, green eyes studying a flushed face. The word “ _pretty”_ flashes across his mind but he ignores it in favor of asking, “What’s that mean?” 

“Means you’re still my numero uno no matter who I’m with.” The tone is enough of a “duh” without the need for Dick to tack it on at the end. 

“Wait a sec, you seein’ someone I don’t know about?” Red brows crease as Wally thinks about that. 

And then he thinks about the fact that he’s never actually heard Dick talk about dating or who he likes or if he’s into someone or if any of the rumors in those gossip rags about who he might be seeing are true –none of that. Not to say that they don’t talk about who’s hot because, between Robin and Richard, Dick sees his fair share of gorgeous people. The lucky bastard. Point is, Wally’s never heard him talk about who he’s seeing or if he’s seeing anyone or if he’s interested in anyone. The end. 

“I’m always seeing someone, Walls. No one worth mentioning or introducing to my best bro but, hey. What can I say. Dick Grayson is one hell of a catch and Robin’s hot stuff too!” Dick winks behind his sunglasses but he’s sure Wally can see it or picture it and then he reaches up to pat a freckled cheek, “How do you think I snagged you.” 

And then he’s laughing when Wally scoffs. “I had you from the moment I said, ‘ _sup, little Bats’_ and you know it.” 

“Sure, you keep telling yourself that.” He lets his hand fall and cocks an eyebrow when green eyes keep studying his face, “…What?” 

“You seein’ anyone now?” 

“Why, you jealous?” Dick’s tone is as playful as the smirk on his face. 

“Nah, curious. Maybe we can go on a double date or something?” 

“As Dick and Wally or as Robin and KF?” Because there’s a difference. 

“Depends… who are you seeing?” 

Robin (yes, _Robin_ because of that expression and that long drawn out stare that’s so very Batman, it reminds Wally that he’s talking to Robin) sits up and scoots back a bit. Gets some space between them. “I have a few clusive things going on at the moment but, if anything gets _ex_ clusive I’ll let you know.” 

“Dude… sometimes I hate you and sometimes I want your life.” 

Dick laughs and stands and pulls Wally up off of the floor. “If it makes you feel better, I never want your life and I hate you more than I don’t.” 

Wally mock gasps, hands clutched at his chest, “Ouch… I swear I felt my heart break.” 

“You’ll get over it.” Dick cackles but it cuts off and turns into a surprised yelp when Wally tackles him back to the ground, mercilessly tickling his sides. 

Yeah… Dick is a total babe and, obviously, Wally isn’t the only one who thinks so if the guy’s got a few “clusive” things happening at the moment. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
**_II._ **  


* * *

It’s M’Gann who prompts their relationship to change but she can’t be blamed for what happens. 

She finds out that Dick spent his 15 th birthday fighting Clayface and patrolling with Batman and not doing anything birthday like in the least. Not that he can tell her that Bruce _did_ celebrate with him. Got him a new motorcycle and a retractable electric-shock tonfa and gave it to him after they went out for the best Seafood New York City had to offer –all birthday things by his account, at least for Dick Grayson. But, see, he can’t tell her that so she thinks he needs to be celebrated. And since she’s been on this “celebration” kick where everything- holidays, birthdays, religious affairs- deserve a celebration of some sort, that’s what they decide to do. 

As normal teens because she wants the whole experience for herself and him. (Because they all sort of think that Batman keeps him on a tight leash and “Robin” doesn’t have a relatively normal adolescence because he’s a Bat –being a kick ass protégé aside). 

With the way she smiles and lights up at the prospect of celebrating, Dick can’t refuse. 

So, when she says that they should go to a party that her friends from school are throwing on a Friday night plus the team has no missions going on and they’re all present for the first time in forever (even Speedy- er- Red Arrow), Dick definitely caves. 

Why not? 

Little do they know, he likes a good party or a club or a bar because being Richard Grayson and hanging out with society’s elite sometimes has its perks. Sometimes. Like buying out a VIP section and dancing and drinking and pretending for the briefest of moments that the world didn’t almost end hours or days ago… sometimes that’s nice. Sometimes. 

Batman told him to have fun and enjoy his weekend. Be a teen for a change. And Dick always takes advantage of those rare opportunities because, sometimes, he needs a breather. 

But- The party. Or, the house party packed with hormones and adrenaline after a big football game. Typical high school party by any standards (standards being beer, music, and horny teens). Dick feels like he’s in one of his elements because he likes to dance. Likes to dance and drink and he’s oh-so good at drawing people in and being the life of a party when he wants to be –comes from years of practice and being Bruce Wayne’s son. (When he doesn’t want to be the center of attention, he’s even better at being an observant shadow). 

But- um- The party. 

The team as a collective has never seen this particular side to him. Not really. His alter element (ha!). But they like “off-duty” Dick and they all embrace him differently. 

Megan gets a kick out of his outfit (all black, all tight fitting, and it accentuates his best features –it’s like a Bat rule to wear black, clingy clothes, and look good for all occasions). She says he’s, “Friggin’ hot” and gladly introduces him to all of her friends on the cheer squad. They can’t believe he’s only 15 but they can’t get enough of him. They eat up his charm and try to keep him –makes the football players jealous (for a number of reasons if he has to guess). 

But he has Conner so he doesn’t worry about it much. Conner intimidates the bullheaded football players that eye Dick. He doesn’t give a damn what their thoughts are but he’s not letting anything happen under his watch –not with the threat of Batman looming over his head. 

Artemis and Zatanna drag Dick into the dead center of the thriving mass of bodies in what used to be the living room but is now a dance floor. Neither of them are surprised that Dick can dance and he’s gorgeous and moves like the music is made specifically for him to move to it. They love it! They sandwich him and kiss him and run their hands everywhere and they all laugh and try to keep up or take the lead or those two just let him lead. They probably dance for an hour straight –it’s that fun- but it’s fine because he has a good time and he gets birthday kisses out of it from two of the most beautiful girls he knows. Well- more of a mind numbing make out with Zatanna as she snags the back of his neck and teases her tongue along the seam of his lips before slipping it in and getting a taste. She tastes like sin and sugar. 

Dick considers himself winning. 

Kaldur’s the one that offers him a break from the dance floor. Shares Dick’s first drink of the night with him because it’s a tradition –both one that they’ve formed and an Atlantean birthday custom. So they drink and talk about the difference between surface life and non-surface life and parties top-side versus parties seaside. But Dick can’t help seeing everything or multitasking, thus, when the girl by the door who’s been watching Kaldur all night takes a bold step towards them, he pushes his friend off on her because Atlanteans deserve a break too. 

Roy gives him his second kiss of the night. That one kiss leads to being pinned against a door upstairs and Dick hitching himself up and locking his legs around strong hips while tangling his fingers in soft red hair. To imprinting beer and cigarette toxins and fast-food on shocked tastes buds via mouth-to-mouth. To swollen lips and teeth tugging at the sensitive flesh just beneath the ear or right along the jaw –leaving marks in desperation as hands grip and pull. It makes Dick cuss and pant and gasp sweetly into Roy’s mouth when the hothead sucks on his bottom lip and traces gums with the tip of his tongue. 

Between breaths, Roy leans back and leers and smirks all cocky- “This is such a bad idea.” Because it is. Every time they end up like that, it’s one of the best “bad ideas”. Ever. 

Dick pushes his glasses up, up, up, until they’re sitting atop his head and then he’s all teeth and constricted pupils. A predator. “I’ve been an accomplice to worse ideas.” 

True. Very true. 

It kills Roy’s feeble attempt at an argument to dissuade them from going further. 

So they make out some more and when the door opens and they topple backwards and end up in a heap laughing, it stops there but it isn’t the first time they’ve made out and they never make any promises about a last. 

But, Dicks last dance and last kiss for the night are given to the one person he doesn’t expect them to end with, yet, at the same time, he kind of does. 

Wally. 

He’s relatively drunk by the time they end up pressed together in the middle of the dance floor. Drunk, but not unaware. So when Wally replaces the girl behind him, Dick knows. Recognizes the hands that clumsily guide and sway his hips and pulls him unbearably close. Is familiar with the chin that gets tucked against his shoulder and the soft lips that brush along his neck when Wally whispers, “ _Happy birthday, Little Bats_ ”. But then, those lips keep moving and pressing and teeth get into the mix and a lazy trail burns from just behind the ear to shoulder. Makes Dick’s mind stutter and blank out as he tilts his head and still moves to the music. 

At some point, they escape the throng on the makeshift dance floor but Dick can’t say when or how that happens. 

So he’s not sure how they end up on the trampoline in the backyard. How Wally ends up slotted between his welcoming thighs as that warm mouth eagerly attaches to the pale flesh of neck and collar and jaw. Or how Wally devours every little moan and giddy sigh while staring at Dick like he’s just- he’s _everything_. And he definitely can’t comprehend why Wally is literally vibrating but it feels so incredible and he’s so hard it aches to shift in his god forbidden skinny jeans. But shifting is the least of his- their problems because they are most certainly grinding against each other and Dick is whining and saying “ _Walls… man… c’mon…_ ” And then his bottom lip is being savored and his mouth is being teased- “ _C’mon…”_ He whines again. 

To which, Wally snorts and chases after swollen lips before muttering, “I’ll _c’mon_ alright.” 

A haughty retort sits at the tip of Dick’s tongue but it dies there all the same because Wally has his hips and he’s just grinding down and rutting and vibrating and- and- Dick can’t think straight. Can’t breathe right. Can’t see clearly. His nerves are on fire and short-circuiting and his heart is trying to thump right out of his chest- “Ah- shit-” He clutches at strong shoulders. 

“It’s okay, babe. It’s okay,” Wally murmurs sweetly while grunting and mouthing Dick’s earlobe- 

And Dick cums right in his pants. Swears he sees stars as he rides out his orgasm and Wally’s smug smile is the last thing he clearly remembers about the night. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

“So… we gonna talk about this or…” 

“Or.” Dick bites out because he has a headache that’s making one side of his head throb irritatingly with every sound and every attempt at speech and his eyes feel like they’re being stabbed –repetitively- and his mouth is all dry and cottony. 

Yeah. 

Definitely not the time to talk. But he doubts he’ll get away so easily. 

Doesn’t hurt to try. 

Green eyes stare at Dick with consideration and then Wally thinks, _consideration be damned_ and he sits on the counter where Dick is slumped. “Dude… we- um… we should talk.” Because they need to and because he needs help because he technically cheated on Artemis with his best bro and- and it’s weird as all hell and- 

Ice blue eyes cast a sidelong glance in Wally’s direction and Dick prays that they convey his thoughts on the matter but Kidiot is being so willful far too early in the morning- “Talk.” 

Something about that makes Wally smile but then it’s replaced by this odd half-smile and half-grimace- “So… we hooked up last night.” 

Dick sits up and stares, makes Wally flush a gorgeous shade of crimson. “Sure. It happened. We were inebriated. We always goof around and some lines got blurred because of the previous. We’re horny, hormonal, teenage boys and shit like this happens. This doesn’t make you gay –queer maybe but not gay. If you’re gay then so is Arty because she hooked up with Zatanna right after making out with M’Gann. So, really, we’re all just teenagers here and all of this experimentation was bound to happen. But you and I are still best bros. I’m just crazy hot and irresistible so I don’t blame you for giving in to temptation. And none of this is weird.” He pauses for effect. Even manages a smirk. “Need anything else or can this talk be considered complete so that I can go back to bed.” All he wanted from the kitchen was water but he ends up with more of a headache instead. 

Very _un_ productive –emphasis on the _un._

Wally sits there, jaw slack and mind racing because- because Dick is a total dick but he just said everything that really needed saying so… “Man, I think I love you!” And he forgets about the whole hangover thing when he slaps Dick’s back. 

Dick glares and rubs his temples and can still manage a joke despite wanting to get to bed and feeling shitty. “One night and you’re already in love. Damn, I’m good.” 

“I sort of remember doing all of the work last night.” It’s funny how he can joke about it now that Dick’s cleared the air but that’s how best friends operate so Wally considers it all good. 

“But it was because _I_ made _you_ want to do all of the work. I’m clearly amazing. Now lemme go back to bed.” Dick doesn’t wait for Wally to give him the go ahead before he stands and starts moving towards his room. 

On his way, when he passes by M’Gann’s room, he makes a mental note to thank her for one of the best birthdays. Ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you dig it, drop me a line or hit that Kudos button. Thanks for reading!


End file.
